1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adsorption apparatus cartridges, and more particularly relates to an adsorption cartridge having adsorption agent filler therein for adsorption of operating medium steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of sorption technology, there are differences between absorption and adsorption apparatus. Specifically, one difference is evident in that adsorption apparatus utilize solid adsorption materials. Adsorption apparatus are known to operate as either closed systems or open systems. When utilizing either type of system, the operating medium is exothermally absorbed by an adsorption agent. As a result, the operating medium steam source which provides the operating medium is cooled due to the evaporation of the operating medium. Since both the closed and open systems operate during the adsorption phase without air, system pressure is provided by the evaporation pressure of the operating medium. In contrast to open systems, closed systems operate without the presence of air even after desorption of the operating medium. However, semi-open systems desorb operating medium in air atmosphere.
Known open and closed systems use these adsorption techniques for generating both heat and cold. In order to generate the heat or cold, adsorption filler is contained in an adsorption container which is in contact with the operating medium steam source. In order to regulate the flow of operating medium steam, a valve is typically provided between the adsorption filler and the steam source so as to prevent the adsorption reaction in the closed condition. When the valve is opened and if a sufficient vacuum pressure is provided, operating medium steam will flow into the adsorption filler. However, if a sufficient vacuum pressure is not present, the air contained within the system will prevent a rapid adsorption reaction.
Closed adsorption systems are relatively inflexible because they require the presence of a permanent vacuum for operation. Since the adsorption filler and the steam source must be fixedly connected with each other and are therefore not exchangeable, closed apparatuses have relatively limited applications. In contrast, semi-open systems are substantially more flexible, since a simple exchange between the steam source and the adsorption container is possible.